This invention relates to underground tunneling devices in general and, in particular, to a new and useful coupling gear for the connection of a moving device, in particular, a moving cylinder, to a divided sill skid of a lemniscate shield timbering frame, wherein the moving cylinder runs between the skid halves and is connected with them in the vicinity of their front ends, and the skid halves are coupled together for vertical relative movement.